Taare Zameen Par
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Pretty self explanatory summary. *hint hint, read the title ;)


_ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE_

_AS AGAIN NO EDITING_

_BASICALLY I WROTE THIS STORY IN VERY DEPRESSED FRAME OF MIND ... I CAN'T SAY THAT U LIKE IT OR NOT. _

**_Constructive criticism is always welcome._**

* * *

HAPPY READING 

ENJOY :-)

* * *

A house with a beautiful garden of medium size. Feeling very calm but there is some movement inside the house.

A woman is sitting in front of a laptop in a very disturbing situation around the age of 30,A man is sitting next to her Shooking his head uttered "Relax tarika"

She looks at him and speaks very nervously "Kya relax Abhijeet pata hai aaj Adhruti ka 12th ka result hai"

Abhijeet looked at her Lovely wife Smiled on her tension "Pata hai Tarika par tum bhi janti ho result tho 12 baje afternoon ke baad hi ayega phir subha se kyu baithi ho"

Tarika Looked at him "Abhijeet tum nhi samjhoge"

At Afternoon 12

Full srivastav family sitting along with daya and muskaan. Adhruti was sitting with clummsy hand abhijeet patted her shoulder "Relax jho hoga acha hoga"

She smiled nervously Nodded with a Short "Hm" Tarika Was busy with laptop "Aa gaya"

All turn their neck towards her, Adhruti closed her eyes praying inside. "Its 88.5%" Tarika said

Abhijeet Hug her Doll "Congo my Moon"

"Thank u dadda"

"Aree wah bacha bahut Smart hogaya mera " Daya said forward a Celebration pack to her

"Thank u chachu"

Muskaan To hug her"Lado humesa tarakii karo"

Adhruti Nodded Than looked at her Mom who was not looking Happy. "Mom,Are you not happy with this result"

"No i'm happy but i expected more from you , and you could get better result than this" Tarika said, Abhijeet looked at his Wife.

"Tarika Bachi hai Apni Aur result koi kharab nhi hai Aree itne main Daya jaise 3 Pass ho jaye Kyu daya"

"haan aur kya" Daya nodded, Than relised "aree aisa nhi yr"

All launged, After Sometime Daya muskaam Leaves Only Srivastava Left inside.

"Acha Adu"

"Yess Mom"

"Yeh details Fill karo"

Adhruti looked confuse "Details kyu" Abhijeet to loked at his wife

"Yeh Entrance exam ke liye"

Abhijeet Felt surprised "exam abhi tho result aaya yr acha adu Kis field main socha bacha"

"kabhi iss cheez pe baat hi nhi hui yr ayo pass btai tho btao" Said in a Loving tone. Adhruti to jumped "Dadda main na"

"Chemical engineer banegi adu" Tarika said with sparking eyes, Adhruti smiled faded in seconds, Abhijeet notice the change but wait for opposion from latter side.

"Haan abhijeet chemical engineer banegi itni achi chemistry hai isski"

Abhijeet looked at her "Adu really"

"daada Woh"

"Yeh tho bachii hai abhijeet tum btao acha nhi hai"

"Waise tarika acha tho hai ADHRUTI SRIVASTAV FOREIGN RETURN Acha hai"Abhijeet to said with smile

"You also want me to be an engineer" Adhruti asked silently.

Abhijeet hold her hand "The issue is not what we want, the issue is what you want to do"

"Your happiness is also important to me, you will be happy when I become an engineer."

"There may be no one happier than me, not even your mother, who is most happy about your engineering."

She silently took Laptop from her mother's Hand, Start filling details. After submitting Form she went inside her room

After somedays She left for hostel for her studies, As per er parents wish. Abhijeet always feel that Something was Missing in His MOON Shine.

At Srivastav home

Tarika was sitting looking disturb, Abhijeet enters with coffee mugs in hand "Kya baat hai"

"Adhruti ko call kar rhi hoon lag hi nhi rha hai"

"Kya hua pareshaan ho"

Tarika Looked at him "pata nhi Abhijeet Jab se gayi hai thik se baat nhi karti hai Kuch bhi pocho Sadha sa jawab Padhayi poocho tho Haan MOm Achi jaa rhi hai"

Abhijeet looked at her "Problem kya padhyai Achi jaa rhi yeh"

"Abhijeet Har Subject tho acha nhi chal sakta phir Adhruti Ko tho seconds lagte hai teacher main se cartoon nikalne main jante ho Woh kisi bhi teacher ko leke Kisi bache ko leke mazak nhi karti"

"Aisa lagta hai woh Adhruti hai hi nhi"

Abhijeet silently listen his wife yes She right, He to Noticed his daughter hanged Behavior She stop demanding Useless thi According to him.

AT NIGHT

Phone rings, Abhijeet picked the call with a Smile in his face "Hello Mera Betu KAISA HAI "

Adhruti smiled on this Chubby call, Answered"Thik hoon dadda"

Abhijeet become Alert after getting a Simple good to say a cold reply Tarika was also listing as phone was on speaker mode "Everything is alright na Adhruti"

"Yessd dadda I'm good, Woh a...b.. dadda"

"Haan I'm listing"

"Woh main kal ghar aa rhi hoon"

Tarika Exclaimed "Ghar kal Adhruti abhi next month se semester hai beta aap ghar kaise Sab thik hai na bachha"

Abhijeet showed her hand to clam down, sensing silence from other side Abhijeet took the command of furthermore conversation "Adu Mamma Is right beta"

"A boy has commited suicide in college. That's why the college dean has announced leave" Adruti answered.

"Can I come home now" She asked again, Abhirika looked at eachother than answered.

"Oh!, Hum lene aate hai kal"

"Thank u but I can manage Thank you for permission"

"Adu betu You are..."

Before they both justify them self little one answered "I know... What U meant, I understand too Good night"

"Adu...Hello...hello"

But a What ther Got was "Beep...beep"

After putting his phone down "Tchhh... tchhhh"

Tarika looked at his Husband who is really missing his little toddler Nowadays, Abhijeet looked at her "Kya... kya ho kya gaya hai isko itna change Sirf Collge aur Hostel jaane se"

Tarika try to relax him "may be Adjust na Kar paa rhi hoon"

"Isse jada kuch na ho tarika Umeed karta hoon"

tarika gave full look his husband than said "Tumhari Betu itni bhi bachii nhi she know what too do and how to handle relax she will be fine in every situation ctrl+C hai tumhara samjhe"

"Acha"

"Hm"

He hold her from waist "c'mon lets make another ctrl+c This time ur's One"

Tarika wide her eyes, than blushes "kal beti aa rhi hai so jao srivastava Jiii Good night"

NEXT DAY

Adhruti came to her home back but, changes till than abhirika listen in phone was now their were observing live.

"Suicide kyu ki uss bache ne aur chutti" Abhijeet start conversation slowly.

Adhruti looked at her father than answered"First yr student BSC+Computerscience, clear nhi hai abhi truste ka beta tha tho woh bolte hai ki Sazish hai but " she looked lost in her thought,

Abhijeet snapped her out from her trail "but what"

"But, uske friends aisa bolte hai, He don't wanna come too this stream he was Damn Interested in Music dadda U know what he was Nice guy talented, There was no such instrument that he would not play "

Tarika was also listing this said"bol deta na aur suicide koi solution hai"

Adhruti looked at her than start reading magazine which was present in her hand, Abhijeet observe this said "Answer nhi kiya adu apne"

Adhruti confused "Kiska dadda"

"Suicide solution hai kya koi" He asked

She took a deep really deep long breath than said "Don't know dadda On a Serious Note Suicide never be a way, but sometimes we don't know how to play with ur problem even u have no clue to suffer it too, and moreover your exit point that too closed"

"I think than suicide look's like a way No doubt a wrong yet a way, Which is better than to be stuck in a vaccum"

She stands Up from her place "Yeh his dadda mera answer I know speech jaisa hai but" Shrugs "bas yeh hi hai"

She went inside her room, outside parents looked at her apple of eye going inside her room

"Abhijeet Yeh" Tarika said, as aswer given by Adhruti was an Unexpected answere.. by both all above it was clearly indicating that she knows suicide is not a solution... but a way to get out from hard situation

"kuch rhe gaya hai tarika kuch tho"

For few days no one talk abt such depressing matter's. Adhruti was bit relax but when ever thay talk abt Studies an all. She used leave the place with a pet line "Ho hi rha hai Mumma"

Abhijeet was silent observer, Tarika used to complain "Badmass ho gayi hai College ki hawa lag gayi hai isse padhayi se dil hat gaya hai iska"

Abhijeet was observing something in a File, Tarika said in irritated way"Sunna nhi tum thik hai Betu...betu...betu karo kabhi strict bhi ho jao"

"Tarika"

"Kya hai"

"Adhruti is My Ctrl+C Right" He sounds reall serious.

Tarika Said "haan abhijeet woh bilkul tumhari jaisi hai ..Even she is a Good exsample for quote'EVERY FIRST DAUGHER IS THE CARBON COPY OF HER FATHER'"

Abhijeet smiled "yehi" She took her hand in his "You are worlds best Mother U know"

"I am Mother of ur Daughter Inspector Sahab Not urs"

"I'm saying on the Behalf Of My CC(carboncopy)"

"Abhijeet kya hua kya"

"tarika I'm going to do something Please belive Me Shayad Isse acha mere liye tumhare liye Adhruti ke liye kuch nhi"

"promise me Tum kuch nhi bologi"

"Abhijeet"

"promise tarika"

"Hm, Ok" said

"Thank u My Love"

"I belive u " She said with a Assuring smile.

He came out from his Room, went to his daughter's Room Who was sitting On her study table in deep thought

"Adu"

"Dadda aap"

"Hm, Kya kar rhi"

"K..uch nhi abhi semester aa rhe hai uski preparation"

"Are u happy with ur current stream"

Adhruti looked at him "W...hat"

"Chemical engineering karne ka maan hai yaa kuch aur"

"No dadda I'm fine" she said with meow sound

"But Not haapy" He lift her face "Haina"Place palm under chin Looked at his daughter in a Loving way "Adu Nhi karni Engineering tho chhode Jho Dil aaye woh kar bachaa We want u success and happy That's it"

Her eyes dwell with tears hugs his father tightly, Like something got life back Sobbed ...sobbed and sobbed cryied silently. Tarika was Standing near door as a Silent suspect of all this happeing. She was too astouned. Abhijeet was consoling his daughter "Shh..sh...chup"

"I tried I ...tried a Lot but these Books never fantasies me" Indicated to words

Abhijeet forword a Book Imprinted EDITTION 5th "Aur iss se muhabbat khatam nhi hui kyu?" Nodded silently...

* * *

I_ know you must be feeling that I am making this issue much bigger, But acc. to its not that small... _

_Every Hour 1 student commite suicide in india Than think about world... _

_I dont know how it is ..._

_I just don't want bunch of review on this two shot but ... true review what u think abt this topic _

_r and r_

_Rhia Dubey _


End file.
